Ignite
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. [Brotherly Love of Black] 'Bahwa, memisahkan sepasan kembar identik itu adalah kejahatan terberat, Walburga' ujar dokter Trelawney. Sirius dan Regulus as twin! Enjoy!


**Warning: AU. Walburga is being a fairy mother—no I mean she's too out of character in here. Regulus the sick boy with oxygen canule like Hazel Grace Lancaster in 'The Fault in Our Stars'. Sirius the brother hero. Everything that happened in here only drawn as part of my imagination. I love brotherly-love of Black bros. =)**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**REGULUS & SIRIUS**

* * *

Ia menghadap langit melalui kubikel jendela yang terbuka. Sedikit basah oleh hujan semalam. Walau terkadang ia masih merasa efek dingin menusuk-nusuk tulang serta kulitnya yang pucat. Terkadang pula ujung-ujung jemari dan bibirnya membiru. Terlebih saat ia memutuskan untuk marah atau melupakan jika ia tak memiliki lagi saluran normal untuk sekadar bertahan hidup. Saat ini, ia cukup lega. Tidak butuh usaha lebih hanya untuk bernafas, mengingat mesin BiBAP sudah tersambung dengan oksigen kanulnya. Paru-parunya akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara ini. Ya.

Suara ketukan di pintu. Dua kali. Lembut. Kemudian, berderit pelan. Pemuda itu menoleh lemah, melihat sesosok wanita berkeriput meletakkan satu tinjunya di dada. Melangkah hati-hati ke arahnya. Berbisik.

"Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi grup."

Senyum kecil nan sayu tampak di bibir sang wanita. Ia membawa tubuh si pemuda dalam pelukannya. Tidak erat, hanya sebentar. Lalu, menyisir anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya yang menggelap karena kurang tidur. Bukan insomnia, tetapi jam-jam di tengah malam yang harus dilaluinya dengan kondisi sesak persisten saat cairan di paru-parunya kembali menumpuk. Pernah juga ia dilarikan ke unit darurat lalu didorong segera ke ruang operasi minor saat hasil foto _x-ray _dada miliknya menunjukkan peningkatan cairan yang nyaris membuatnya mati muda. Tidak mudah menjadi orang penyakitan, apalagi titel penderita tumor ganas tiroid stadium akhir post diseksi leher radikal*—seperti tak lagi memiliki leher.

"Lucius sedang bersiap di bawah. Sarapan dulu, oke?"

Ia mengangguk. Walau perutnya sudah kenyang oleh udara, sebagai tervonis _calon mayat_, ia masih membutuhkan asupan nutrisi. Setidaknya untuk menghormati para petani gandum yang sudah susah payah menyisihkan keringatnya demi mengisi perut warga Inggris yang kelaparan.

"_Lucius_?"

Oh, dia lupa. Ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai lima tahun lalu. Dengan keputusan masing-masing mendapatkan hak asuh dari si kembar. Pemuda ini memiliki abang berbeda lima menit saja, ngomong-ngomong. Si kakak Black hidup bersama sang ayah. Si bungsu hidup membusuk dengan paru-parunya yang labil bersama sang ibu. Itu bukan kesalahan para perokok sesungguhnya sebab garis keturunan Walburga memiliki kode genetik yang buruk dengan sel abnormal di organ endokrin mereka. Kemudian, diturunkan ke salah satu putra kembarnya. DNA acak memilih Regulus Black sebagai pemenangnya. Voila!

"Paman Lucius, Reggy." imbuh Walburga, wanita itu, setengah berbisik. "Ia datang pagi-pagi sekali setelah mengantar putrinya ke _playgroup _di ujung kompleks. Ibu menelpon Narcissa semalam, katanya Lucius bisa singgah untuk mengantarmu ke grup. Lagipula tidak jauh dari kantornya."

Regulus, pemuda enam belas tahun itu, mengangguk. "Aku akan turun setelah menyambung kanulku ke tabung."

"Kau bisa membawanya turun, _dear_?"

Sedikit klise, tapi Regulus berusaha bersikap ramah. Dengan membalas senyum yang sama. Bukan pagi yang baik untuk memulai lagi pertengkaran kecil dengan ibunya. Ia sudah lelah. Bukan dengan paru-parunya yang tampaknya akan kolaps sebentar lagi atau tabung yang dinamainya dengan sebutan _Kreacher _itu. Melainkan dengan sesi perdebatan agar ia mau menginjakkan kaki kembali ke sebuah grup kesatuan-para-manusia-dengan-sel-abnormal-di-dalam-tubuhnya. Kali pertama ia hadir dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik untuk menghabiskan duapuluh empat jam penuh di halte bis. Melihat mereka yang akan mendekati kematian sama saja dengan mengajakmu ke kematian itu sendiri.

Mata letih Walburga menyusuri sisi-sisi wajah putranya yang pucat. Lalu, memeluknya kembali.

"Hari ini—ayahmu akan datang. Bersama Sirius."

Sepertinya Regulus sudah lupa bagaimana kata Sirius dieja. Atau bagaimana Ia bisa mendengar nama itu disebutkan sekali lagi oleh suara ibunya yang serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Yang diketahuinya hanya satu fakta bahwa setiap kali ia melihat dirinya di cermin, ia akan melihat Sirius. Jadi, ia tak pernah memusingi realita jika ia memiliki seorang abang dengan kemiripan yang terbilang super menyeramkan dengannya itu. Entahlah. Ia tak lagi tahu kabar terakhir ayah ataupun kakak kembarnya itu semenjak keduanya berpisah secara formal. Kemungkinan besar, pemuda itu akan tampak jauh lebih sehat, jauh lebih bersemangat, jauh lebih atletis, jauh lebih jenius—setiap Black dilahirkan untuk menjadi jenius—darinya, jauh lebih tampan, jauh—jauh—jauh dari _kematian_. Itu kabar baik, Regulus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Oh."

"Paman Lucius akan menjemputmu. Hubungi ia. Takkan merepotkan, ibu yakin."

"Hm."

Sekali lagi, Walburga meninggalkan jejak kecupan di kening Regulus. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Mengomel. "Aku bukan bayi, _Mum_."

Di tepi pintu, Walburga berhenti. "_You will always be Mum' and Dad's baby, Reggy._"

Karenanya, Regulus menyesal telah menyebutkan komentarnya tadi. Ia memandangi mesin BiBAP yang tersambung dengan dinding samping ranjangnya. Setelah yakin volume _Kreacher _telah terisi penuh, ia menyempurnakan tampilan tabung oksigen portabel itu dengan selimut tas dorong beroda. Menarik resletingnya hingga ke puncak. Lalu, menutup tirai jendela yang melayang. Dan, memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Sarapan kali ini adalah sepiring _waffle _saus apel dan segelas susu. Regulus menghabisinya hingga bersih. Kemudian, diakhiri dengan meletakkan piring dan gelasnya ke dalam wastafel cuci.

Lucius, pria tampan dari keluarga Malfoy itu, sibuk berbincang dengan Walburga di samping tangga. Regulus meletakkan _Kreacher _di samping betis kanannya dan menunggu hingga percakapan antara ibunya dan pria itu selesai. Mata opalnya mengawasi sekitar sementara paru-parunya beradaptasi dengan oksigen dalam kanul yang terhubung dengan tabung. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghemat tenaga. Menghemat tenaga berarti menghemat oksigen. Ia tentu tak ingin mati kejang di tengah-tengah grup karena isi dalam tabung _Kreacher _miliknya habis tak bersisa. _Well, _riwayat semacam itu pernah dialaminya saat ia jengkel dengan salah satu anak yang mengatainya balon gas berjalan. Lari sekencang-kencangnya, melupakan paru-parunya yang lemah, dan menghajar si anak dengan tinjunya. Berulang kali. Akibatnya, sel-sel tubuhnya harus bekerja keras dan tidak bisa menolerir keinginan untuk tetap bernafas.

Suara bariton Lucius Malfoy membuat Regulus tersadar. Ia menarik _Kreacher _dengan gontai.

"Butuh bantuan, _son_?" Spontan, alis Regulus berkedut. Ia melewati pria itu begitu saja dan menubrukkan bokongnya di kursi samping pengemudi sembari melipat lengan di dada. Kesal.

Regulus masih melihat Walburga. Tetapi, ia meluruskan pandangan cepat-cepat. Tak ingin mendapati ekspresi sedih di wajah wanita Black itu.

Lima menit setelahnya, pepohonan dan rumah-rumah terlihat bergerak.

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

_All characters are property of Mrs. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing_

**Ignite**

_**b**y _Leon

_A family romance fanfiction. No magic. No muggle. No Hogwarts._

* * *

**REGULUS & SIRIUS**

* * *

"_Good to see you again, Mr. Black!_" pekik Avery. Pria berkumis yang memulai sesi pagi itu dengan senyum lebar. Matanya yang berkilat-kilat tertuju tepat ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk setia bersama tabung oksigennya. "Sungguh hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas kita di sini, bukan? Dan, tentu saja kebahagiaanku tidak bisa dibendung lagi mengingat satu anggota kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali duduk bersama-sama dengan kita semua! Haha!"

Ekspresi terbaik yang ada di wajah Regulus Black adalah topeng poker. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Nah! Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh ya, sebelum kita masuk ke sesi _sharing, _ada baiknya untuk sedikit mendoakan teman-teman kita yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kita semua. Mereka yang tak lagi duduk bersama-sama dengan kita di sini—"

Prosesi sakral versi Avery ialah penyebutan nama-nama mantan anggota yang dipecat bukan karena memilih untuk lari atau kabur dari kegiatan dalam grup, melainkan kenyataan jika semua nama tersebut telah terkubur baik-baik di dalam peti matinya. Avery berdalih hal semacam itu penting karena berpotensi besar menumbuhkan motivasi kepada yang masih hidup untuk tetap berjuang dengan sisa usia dalam sel tubuh-tubuh ringkih mereka. _So what he says. _Rapuh seperti boneka marmer. Sebaliknya, Regulus mendapati tatapan kosong dan hampa setiap kali Avery memulai dan menutup dengan doa yang sama. Terkadang, Regulus akan menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya, memastikan jika kursi-kursi yang akan ditempati oleh orang yang sama telah benar-benar kosong atau masih diduduki oleh si pemilik nama itu. Kali ini, pemuda itu mengikuti tanpa memperhatikan. Bertanya-tanya kapan namanya disebutkan oleh mantan penderita tumor kandung kemih yang berdiri sembari mengucap kidung doa, Avery.

Satu jam bagi Regulus adalah satu bulan di dalam grup. Setelah mendahulukan penderita retinoblastoma berkacamata hitam melangkah sambil dipapah oleh adik perempuannya, ia melengos keluar sambil mengeluarkan suara gesekan antara roda berisi _Kreacher _dengan bata-bata halaman depan gedung perkumpulan. Ia melirik ke sudut di mana seorang pemuda bernama Evan Rosier yang dikenalinya di ruang gawat darurat beberapa pekan lalu, si penderita kanker kolon, menarik kekasihnya yang normal-normal saja dan mencari ruang sepi untuk _entah-akan-melakukan-apa_. Demi Merlin, jika ada yang lebih baik daripada itu, Regulus akan mencari _spot _di mana ia bisa berteduh tanpa susah payah terkena pancaran sinar matahari musim panas yang luar binasa membakar. Dengan terseok-seok, ia menuju jalan seberang, mencapai halte bus yang sepi, lalu terduduk. Dari kejauhan, gedung di mana ia baru saja melalui satu jam penuh siksaan batin itu terlihat seperti limas dengan atap berkerucut. Mirip gereja-gereja tua. Tetapi, memiliki warna yang cerah.

'_Kalau ingin pulang, hubungi saja pamanmu_.'

Regulus mendecih. Menyodok dalam-dalam ponselnya kembali ke saju jeans kumalnya.

Selama yang diketahuinya, ia membenci saudari sepupunya yang disebutnya trio pengganggu itu. Tidak semua sih, tapi dua di antaranya adalah yang terburuk. Bellatrix dan Narcissa. Si sulung Andromeda jauh lebih dewasa. Setidaknya. Termasuk kolega dari para sepupunya, yaitu Malfoy. Si kaya raya tipikal pria flamboyant yang entah mengapa hobi mengedipkan matanya seperti pelaku _pedophilia. _Jangan khawatir soal itu, Regulus akan siap bersama _Kreacher_. Menampar wajah pria itu keras-keras dengan tabung gasnya.

Hingga matahari mulai semakin rendah. Dan, awan kelabu menutupi sinarnya. Hujan.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai merasa ngantuk. Lekas memejamkan mata dan membiarkan paru-parunya tenang bersama oksigen dalam kanul bening itu. Mengigau di antara mimpi.

'_Siri, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

'_I miss you, Siri.'_

'_Aku ingin kita duduk berdua di ayunan itu. Saling mendorong hingga jatuh bersama-sama.'_

'_Siri… Siri…'_

* * *

**REGULUS & SIRIUS**

* * *

Sirius Black terperanjat.

Sebuah kerikil memantul di kaca jendela mobil ia berada.

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"Dad."

"Ayah mendengarmu, Sirius."

Di samping pengemudi, dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, adalah petanda alam bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi menggerakkan matanya menyerupai jarum metronom mengalami gangguan psikis bernama _kegelisahan kronis_. Kadang-kadang ia akan menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, kemudian menekan-nekan kakinya seperti cacing kepanasan. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka dan sosok pria paruh baya berkacamata yang memegang stiran. Jalan mereka mulus tetapi ada bekas-bekas hujan dan aroma pohon basah. Sirius membuka ponselnya, menutup-buka sampai komentar ayahnya yang menjadi titik final agar ia berhenti berbuat konyol, dan memastikan jika tak ada satupun pesan baru yang memenuhi inboksnya. Atau sebuah pesan dari _email _yang tidak terdaftar dalam kontak personalitasnya. Sebaliknya, ia tak bisa menahan tawa saat pesan James Potter, kawan karibnya di asrama kemiliteran, mulai mencairkan suasana tegang itu.

"Kau khawatir?" Suara berat Orion sukses memiting pergerakan mata Sirius tepat kepadanya. Tersenyum. Sirius mengangguk lemas. "Maafkan ayah, Sirius. Seharusnya ayah mempertemukan antara kau dan ibumu jauh sebelum ini. Tapi…"

"_It's ok_, _Dad. _Aku mengerti kok. Pekerjaan _Dad_ sebagai jurnalis di Gaza memang terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, aku juga sibuk di asrama. Kita berdomisili di Scotland dan harus terbang ke London kalau ingin menemui mereka." tutur pemuda dengan kaus lengan pendak motif kotak-kotak itu ringan. Ia memangku dagu dengan lengan yang ditekukan di pinggir jendela. Angin sepoi meniup rambut kehitamannya yang legam. "_Anyway_—" Ia melanjutkan, masih pada posisi yang sama. "—bagaimana kabar terakhir _umm _Reggy? Apa _Dad_ tahu? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tidak kesakitan lagi, 'kan? Bagaimana operasinya lima bulan lalu?"

Deretan pertanyaan Sirius meluncur tanpa titik koma. Orion menelan ludah sebelum menjawab.

"_Well, _menurut telpon dan faks dari ibumu, kabar adikmu baik. Tapi, untuk memastikannya, hari ini kita akan melihatnya langsung, ok?"

"Oke."

Sirius tidak menilai kebenaran jawaban ayahnya. Yang diketahuinya, kerutan di bawah kelopak mata pria itu menjadi seribu satu ekspresi skeptis mengenai kontradiksi antara hati dan pikirannya. Semua keluarga Black sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, termasuk menyikapi berita terburuk sekalipun. Ia ingat kali pertama ia mendengar kabar bahwa adik kembarnya yang sudah tak lagi ditemuinya sejak teramat cilik akan menjalani serangkaian operasi untuk menghilangkan tumor-tumor yang bersemayam di lehernya. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana remaja itu akan melalui hari-hari dengan tabung gas dan kanul setiap saat. Sirius tak ingin berimajinasi sebab ia selalu takut dengan hasil khayalannya itu.

Mereka melewati jalanan satu arah di mana sisi-sisinya dipenuhi dengan tanaman musim panas yang berwarna-warni. Namun, berkah hujan mengakibatkan adanya pembiasan unik saat bunga-bunga itu bergerak terkena sapuan angin. Orion Black bergumam kecil, tetapi Sirius masih mengerucutkan bibir dengan lesu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_Drrt. Drrt._

"_Dad, _ponselmu bergetar."

"Oh. Angkatlah. Mungkin saja ibumu. Kita sudah tak jauh dari rumah."

Ponsel layar hijau itu memunculkan sebuah nama. Sesuai tebakan Orion. Bedanya, Sirius harus mengerjap kaget saat suara pekikan wanita bersama tangis penuh kecemasan menderu dari balik sana.

"_M-Mum?_"

'_Si-Sirius? Itu-itukah kau? Apakah ayahmu ada di sana?'_

Sirius meneguk ludah dua kali. "Ya. Ia sedang menyetir. Kami akan sampai dalam waktu—" Orion membisik sepuluh menit atau lebih. Putranya mengangguk. "—sepuluh menit atau lebih. Ada apa, _Mum_?"

Awalnya, kuping pemuda itu hanya menemukan bunyi desir seperti gemuruh air yang berbenturan dengan pasir. Namun, lamat-lamat suara lengking tangisan terdengar makin keras. Ia yakin ibunya sedang mengatur nafas untuk berbicara. Ia buru-buru memotong.

"_Mum! Mum! What's wrong?" _

Pekikan lagi. Beramplitudo tinggi.

'_Bi-biarkan Mum bicara dengan ayahmu, Sirius.'_

Dengan ekspresi linglung dan bingung, Sirius menempelkan ponsel itu tepat di kuping ayahnya sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengatur stiran dan arah. Ia mengambil belokan kanan, sedikit menukik pelan, lalu melihat gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Dalam tiga menit, mereka akan tiba di tujuan. Naasnya, suami Walburga Black itu tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan terlihat bernafas dengan frekuensi tidak teratur. Bola matanya melebar. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tak bersuara hingga sambungan telpon terputus total. Cepat-cepat, mengambil gas dan memutar.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam lingkar stiran dengan erat.

"_D-Dad? _Ada apa? Kenapa Mum berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Ada hari di mana Sirius Black mengamati kerutan-kerutan di wajah ayahnya terlihat lima kali lebih jelas dan hari itu adalah saat kabar adik kembarnya Regulus Black ditemukan membiru akibat tumor yang telah bermetastasis sempurna di rongga paru-parunya. Hadiah yang kurang menyenangkan dari Santa Klaus, pikir si kembar sulung. Ayahnya hanya membeli satu tiket penerbangan cepat ke London pukul dua pagi dan meninggalkan Sirius tetap berada di rumah. Ia terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya mendesis di bawah pohon Natal bersama tangisannya.

Jika hari itu terulang lagi, maka Sirius berkonklusi hal yang serupa. Menutup mulut dan mengawasi intens pergerakan super cepat ayahnya menembus jalan-jalan yang disesaki kendaraan roda empat.

Barulah saat lampu merah menyalak para mobil untuk berdiam sebentar, Sirius berinisiatif membuka suara.

"_Dad?_"

"Adikmu menghilang, Sirius. Semestinya ia sudah harus kembali dari pertemuan grupnya sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Lucius sudah mencari di sekitar gedung dan tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ibumu panik. Maka dari itu, ia meminta kita untuk lebih baik menuju ke sana dan menemui Lucius."

Pemuda bersurai opal itu melotot. Giginya bergemerutuk. "Apa _Mum _sudah menelepon polisi?"

"Ya. Tapi—" Menukik tajam seperti pelakon film kebut-kebutan, Orion memutar stirannya. "—selama Regulus belum ditemukan, tak ada satu jaminan bahwa ia aman."

Remaja pria yang terlihat lemah karena membawa-bawa tabung gas beserta aksesoris tambahan berupa selang kanul bukanlah mangsa yang bagus untuk dijadikan sandera. Itu jika terpikirkan oleh penjahat kelas pro yang cerdas. Sekalipun pemburu remaja belasan tahunan untuk dijadikan objek pemuas nafsu hewani, pemilik paru-paru kolaps itu juga akan lekas membiru tak lama setelah pakaiannya dibuka. Kecuali teruntuk pelaku _necrophilia, _tentu. Masalahnya, _necrophilia _tidak mondar-mandir di jalanan menunggu hingga korbannya mati di tempat, tetapi lebih sering mengitari pemakaman atau setidaknya mengincari lalu membunuhnya. Pilihan terakhir tidak masuk dalam semua imajinasi Sirius. Terkadang ia salah menafsirkan tatapan pria tua terhadap dirinya di ruang publik. James sering mengatainya _bishie—_entah Sirius juga tidak paham—karena wajahnya yang tergolong amat tampan dan elegan. Salahkan genetiknya sebagai Black. Menjadi incaran kaum pengoyak _daging_ anak-anak dan remaja muda di jalanan sepi. Bagi Sirius, tatapan macam itu berarti ajakan untuk berantem. Yang tentu akan diladeninya sebagai pertarungan adu jotos. Maka, ia memilih sekolah kemiliteran.

Jika anggapan imbisil James terhadapnya adalah salah, mungkin bermakna sinkron dengan adiknya Regulus. Sedikit lebih imut dan kecil. Korban yang tepat.

Bunyi derit melekit terdengar mencekit saat roda bergesek penuh dengan jalanan aspal. Sirius turun dengan limbung dan berlari menuju pamannya, Lucius Malfoy, berdiri bersama beberapa kawanan polisi berseragam biru tua.

"_Oui?! _Re-Reggy!"

"Bu-bukan! Aku Sirius, paman! Sirius Black! Lihat, aku tidak berkanul. _See?_"

"_Demi Tuhan! _Kukira itu adalah kau, Reggy. Wajah kalian berdua terlalu—mirip."

Dengan nafas memburu, Sirius menenangkan paru-parunya sebentar. Nyengir. Menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan bertumpu pada lutut. Peluhnya menetes-netes. Ia melihat ayahnya bergabung tak lama kemudian.

"Lucius, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Walburga menelponku dan ia terdengar begitu panik seperti bukan dirinya."

Orion menepuk pundak putranya yang sedikit keletihan, namun mata miliknya terpasang erat selama mendengar pengakuan Lucius. Pria berambut perak itu menggigit bibir dan memasang ekspresi kusam. Semua yang terekam dalam memori Sirius berupa hal-hal yang abstrak. Yang diketahuinya, meski tampak samar-samar, Regulus bukanlah tipe bocah yang akan melawan hal-hal yang dianggap tak dapat dikuasainya, termasuk permainan petak umpet. Kelakuannya yang agresif dengan cara lari seperti itu seperti bukan Regulus yang Sirius cilik kenal.

"Dan, ia tidak menelponku. Sama sekali. Walburga sudah menyuruhnya untuk menelponku jika ia ingin pulang selepas dari kunjungan grupnya." tutur Lucius setengah tertunduk lesu. "Ponsel anak itu juga ikut-ikutan mati tak lama kemudian. Beberapa saksi mata yang berkata melihat pemuda yang membawa-bawa tas berwarna putih bermotif polkadot biru berisi tabung gas portabel di gedung yayasan _Support Grup _mengaku hanya mengamatinya terduduk sebentar di halte bus kemudian melangkah pergi. Tidak tahu ke mana."

Tinju Orion terkepal erat. Sirius mengamati kerutan kasar di wajah ayahnya.

"Lucius, mengingat kaulah yang selama ini selalu bersedia mengantar kemanapun Regulus pergi, apakah ada satu tempat yang menurutmu sering dikunjungi olehnya?" tanya Orion dengan intonasi tegas. Lucius menggeleng. "Tsk."

"Regulus hanya akan mengunjungi dua tempat saja, Orion. Salah satunya adalah rumah sakit di mana Walburga meminta pengecekan dan pengontrolan setiap minggu pada Reggy. Selain itu, kurasa anak itu akan pergi seorang diri." jawab si Malfoy. Ia menaikkan wajahnya seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Tabung gas portabelnya hanya bertahan kurang lebih enam jam saja, ngomong-ngomong. Ia sudah menghilang selama empat jam lebih. Itu artinya, ia hanya memiliki waktu singkat untuk bisa bernafas."

"Aku tahu putraku Regulus tidak akan sebodoh itu, Lucius. Jika ia pandai dan mampu memperkirakan semuanya, kemungkinan besar ia tidak berada jauh dari sini."

Sebentar Orion melirik putranya lalu bergabung untuk berdiskusi bersama Lucius dan anggota kepolisian. Keramaian di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara tak ayal menimbulkan banyak tanya di benak putranya sendiri saat itu. Sirius mengernyitkah dahi saat mengawasi dari kejauhan sang ayah bersama sekumpulan polisi dan juga Lucius disibuki dengan perbincangan penting mengenai pembagian area pencarian. Setelah koordinasi selesai, Sirius termangu di posisinya. Melihat tatapan ayahnya yang ambigu.

"Kau, tetaplah di sini, oke? Kalau ibumu menelpon, segera angkat dan katakan jika ayah bersama Lucius sedang berpencar untuk mencari adikmu."

Sirius menekuk wajahnya, memasang raut memberontak. Tipikal Sirius Black. "Aku akan ikut mencari Reggy, _Dad_!"

"_No. You can't. You must stay here._" tuntut Orion menekankan. "Kau akan bersama para polisi yang akan berjaga-jaga di sekitar sini. Ayah tahu ayah bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu, oke? Dengarkan ayah dan jangan pergi kemanapun sampai ayah kembali, Sirius!"

Pemuda itu harus menelan pil pahit. Ia tahu ia akan membebani. Tetapi, ia dan Regulus dahulu dan tetap berasal dari sel yang sama. Jika _six sense_ antara dua anak kembar identik adalah kenyataan, tidakkah itu patut dicoba?

'_For God sake! Di mana kau saat ini, Regulus Arcturus Black?'_

Setelah memejamkan mata dan mengingat lalu bernafas tenang, inspirasi akan datang.

Menembus imajinasi tanpa batas.

Mencapai kotak masa lalu dan fragmen skenario memori.

Sirius Black menemukan belahan _dirinya _sedang melihatnya balik melalui cermin. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik.

* * *

'_I love you, Siri.'_

* * *

**REGULUS & SIRIUS**

* * *

Kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong. Ia menikmati suasana taman bermain untuk kanak-kanak yang sepi selepas hujan. Basah dan cukup dingin. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah jarum dalam lingkaran kaca di moncong _Kreacher_. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, ia harus berjuang sendiri untuk bernafas. Memaksa paru-parunya yang kacau untuk menghisap lebih banyak oksigen. Atau tidak, ia akan membiru lagi. Lagi. Dan, lagi. Seperti biasa. Kondisi terparah adalah ditemukan mati.

Bukannya bersikap melodramatik dengan menganggap segalanya hanya berbuah kefanaan, Regulus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berharap lebih. Ia sudah divonis mati dan itu sangat menjajikan. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu repot mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk diberikan ke panti asuhan dengan tergesa-gesa. Masih ada waktu yang cukup baginya.

"Maafkan aku, _Mum. _Maafkan aku, _Dad. _Maafkan aku—Siri." Ia mencicit kecil di akhir kata. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi ayunan kayu. Membiarkan kanul yang berada di setiap lubang hidungnya melepaskan sisa-sisa oksigen yang semakin sedikit.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_ ulangnya. Memeluk diri dengan lengan-lengan kurus. Menangisi entah apa itu selama ia membiarkan sinar matahari petang turun beberapa derajat di garis horizon.

Anehnya, ia merasa sekitarnya terhisap oleh dimensi vakum. Mendengar langkah tertuju ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini, Reggy."

Perlahan-lahan, Regulus yang terduduk lemas di salah satu bangku kayu ayunan mengangkat wajahnya. Membiarkan wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Sempat, ia sulit bernafas dan melepas kanul oksigennya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, memasangnya kembali.

"Katakan aku belum mati. Jika iya, kurasa aku melihat diriku sendiri tanpa direpotkan dengan tabung gas dan selang oksigen di hidungnya."

Empat manik opal saling bersirobok. Sirius menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Masing-masing tangan tersembunyi dalam saku jeans. Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Mencoba bercanda, eh?"

"Tidak. Hanya berusaha tidak mengubah persepsi sendiri tentang bagaimana malaikat pencabut nyawa bekerja. Kurasa apa yang dikatakan pastur Longbottom tidak salah. Saat akan _mati, _malaikat itu akan mengambil wujud seseorang yang paling kau dambakan."

Regulus dihadapkan dengan rengutan kakaknya. Sirius mencubit puncak hidungnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Ayah mencarimu. Paman rambut putih ikut-ikutan mencarimu. _Mum _sangat khawatir seperti akan terkena stroke. Intinya, kau membuat semuanya kebakaran jenggot. Kau senang sekarang, hm?"

Pemuda yang berbeda lima menit saja dari Sirius itu mendengus. Menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"Apakah menurutmu perkataanmu barusan itu wajar untuk diucapkan kepada seorang adik kecilnya yang sedang kesakitan, eh? Tentu, aku tidak senang, kakakku. Tidak sama sekali."

Si abang melotot. "Lalu? Dengan cara lari dan mengakibatkan kepanikan massif seperti ini menurutmu juga _wajar _untuk dilakukan?!" Memekik selalu menjadi keahlian Sirius, termasuk menghajar bokong orang bermulut besar. Tetapi tidak untuk kasus yang satu ini. "_Sorry. _Tidak semestinya aku membentakmu. Tapi, kau berhak untuk dibentak, Reggy."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau sukses menghancurkan hati adikmu yang sebentar lagi akan mati ini, Siri."

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!"

Regulus tersentak. Hanya membatu di tempat. Membuat suara gesekan pelan antara besi-besi ayunan. Sirius masih berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya dan membentuk bayangan hitam panjang. Menutupi tubuh adiknya yang terbilang sangat lemah. Sirius menyesal sudah kelepasan. Hari pertama ia melihat adiknya—seharusnya ia memeluk Regulus, mengecup keningnya, menepuk punggungnya yang kurus, dan menemaninya saat kanul oksigennya terhubung dengan mesin BiBAP—bukan malah mencecarinya dengan kalimat-kalimat bernada sarkastik seperti ini. Sirius mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini, Siri?"

Sirius menolak melihat wajah dari refleksi cerminnya itu. "Di sinilah kau akan lari saat para bocah penggencet memalak uangmu. Menangis. Lalu, aku memukul bocah-bocah berbadan tambun itu dan menjemputmu pulang. Tapi, dua tahun setelahnya, _Mum _dan _Dad _memutuskan berpisah. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi."

"…"

"Dengarkan aku, Reggy. Aku—"

"_No. _Kaulah yang seharusnya mendengarku, Siri."

Si kembar saling bertukar pandang kembali. Tak tahan dipelototi dengan cara seperti itu, Sirius bergelak. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjongkok. Menyamaratakan tingginya dengan Regulus.

"Kau kesal?"

Menatap _Kreacher _jauh lebih menyenangkan sekarang. Bagi Regulus.

"Jawab aku, Regulus Arcturus Black. Atau aku akan—"

"_Akan?_" Pemuda itu mengulang. Mendesis di bawah kanulnya. "Kau dan aku bukan lagi bocah berusia delapan tahun, Sirius. Aku belajar bertahan dan lihat sekarang, aku hidup. Setidaknya untuk entah berapa bulan ke depan. Kecuali jika paru-paruku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja mengembang. Ia terlalu letih. Dan, apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tak memiliki hubungan dengan masa lalu."

Sirius tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Jadi, kau juga belajar bersikap sarkasme sepertiku? Agar aku, _Mum, _dan _Dad _bisa merasakan penderitaanmu juga. Begitu? Itu bukan Regulus yang kukenal dulu. Jujur, adikku yang satu ini tidak akan mudah berpihak pada kekalahan semata dan menyalahkan takdir."

Suara gertakan gigi memulai konfrontasi Regulus. Ia menahan rahangnya kuat-kuat sebelum benar-benar akan meledak.

"Dengan caramu seperti ini, tidak, dengan _lari _seperti ini, aku hanya melihat seorang pengecut dan bukannya—"

"Tidakkah itu jauh sarkastik, huh? Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyalahkan takdir dan apapun itu, termasuk tumor-tumor menyebalkan ini, kenapa kau tetap pergi dan meninggalkanku, Siri?! KENAPA?!"

Berdiri tegap, namun bahunya bergetar hebat. Regulus menjatuhkan tatapan penuh amarah kepada Sirius. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan dalam kepalan itu sudah basah oleh keringat. Rasa sesak mulai terasa nyata di dalam dadanya. Ia tetap memaksa untuk bangkit.

"Kau benar, aku masihlah Regulus si bocah cengeng. Regulus si penyakitan. Regulus si bocah korban penggencetan dan sebagainya. Keturunan Black yang salah karena lahir dengan tubuh yang teramat lemah. Bukan harapan terbaik _Mum _ataupun _Dad_. Selama yang kutahu, _Kreacher-_lah satu-satunya teman yang kupunya."

Sirius memasang tampang tolol. Menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Masih berjongkok. Mendongak untuk mengawasi wajah adiknya yang memerah. "Kre-_Kreacar—eh—_siapa?"

"Kau tahu, Siri. Aku selalu berharap kau akan datang menjengukku. Tapi _Dad _tidak berkata apa-apa saat ia datang melihatku terbaring di rumah sakit." Senyum kecut tertarik di sudut-sudut bibir Regulus. Terkesan hambar dan menyakitkan. "Bisa kuasumsikan kalau _Dad _membenciku. Karena ia bisa _melihatmu _saat menatap wajahku. Ia menginginkan agar aku kuat sepertimu. Agar aku terlihat lebih _hidup. _Realita berkata sebaliknya. Aku sudah muak dan mual."

"Kau salah, Reggy. _Dad_ tidak membencimu. Ia sangat menyayangimu. Lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku. _Dad _selalu menyesali keputusannya bercerai dengan _Mum_. Kau mungkin melihat hal semacam itu saat _Dad _berada di sampingmu. Berkata bila ia membencimu atau _whatever_—sejujurnya adikku—ia mencemaskan kondisimu. Dan aku—"

Bagai ada bola besar yang menghambat kerongkongan Sirius di detik itu juga. Ia tak bisa bersuara, tepatnya membenci apapun yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. Seperti kelemahan dan kebodohannya sebagai bocah cilik yang dijauhkan secara begitu tiba-tiba dengan adik kecilnya. Berdiam diri di tempat tanpa usaha untuk menemui adiknya yang kesakitan.

"—ya. Aku memang dungu dan _moron_, Reggy. Aku hanya bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak memahami arti dari perceraian orang tua kita. Saat _Dad _membawaku ke Scotland, yang kutahu kita akan berpiknik selama beberapa hari saja. Anehnya, ia tak membawamu atau juga _Mum_. Aku baru menyadari semuanya saat surat _Mum _tiba dua hari setelahnya. Sebagai bocah, aku menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Sirius berdiri sejajar dengan bayangannya. Memberi jarak minim hingga keduanya bisa saling memerhatikan detil kontur wajahnya masing-masing. Seperti bagaimana adanya bintik hitam imut di bawah kelopak mata Regulus.

"_I'm really sorry,_ Reggy. Jika ini cukup untuk menebus semua kebodohan dan ketololanku di masa lalu."

Si abang mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Regulus. Bisa ditebaknya, pemuda yang lebih muda lima menit darinya itu menolak kontak fisik yang diberikan. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan dadanya mengembang lebih intens dan cepat. Sirius mengerutkan keningnya itu. Mengamati keringat yang bercucuran di sisi-sisi wajah adiknya. Belum lagi dengan keadaan pucat pasi yang semakin terlihat.

"Re-Reggy? Kau oke?" tanya Sirius memastikan. Regulus menahan dada dengan kepalan tangannya. Berusaha mengatur intensitas hembusan nafas dan udara yang dihirupnya. Nihil. "Duduklah kembali, oke?" Mata jeli Sirius melirik ke arah jarum penunjuk tekanan udara dalam tabung gas adiknya. Mendekati angka nol. "_For God sake! _Reggy! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan lebih awal, huh?!"

Dengan usaha keras, si bungsu tetap bernafas. Memaksakan paru-parunya bekerja ekstra. Panik menggelapkan kewarasan Sirius.

"_Shit, shit, shit_." kutuknya mendesis. "Oke, kau harus tenang, Sirius." Ia kembali memandangi adiknya yang tampak kacau. "Reggy, oi Reggy. Kau masih bisa mendengarku? Tetaplah di sana, aku akan menelpon—"

Sekonyong-konyong, tanpa diminta, seperti petir menyambar di siang bolong; sekelompok remaja penggencet yang sudah ditendang bokongnya baik-baik oleh _Kreacher_ milik Regulus secara tak sengaja menemukan pemandangan bagus sore itu. Si badan tambun bernama Goyle seperti kucing gendut yang kelaparan. Tetapi, suara anak buahnya membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Sirius memasang sikap waspada.

"Bos, aku tahu tadi kita baru merampok lima kaleng bir di toko loakan milik _Granny _tadi, tapi aku yakin mataku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?"

Si bocah tambun menggosok-gosok matanya beberapa kali. Mengedip-ngedipkannya dan menggosoknya lagi. Seperti maling yang baru saja menyaksikan rampokannya tertelan cahaya biru dari pesawat UFO.

"Demi dedemit! Kurasa, aku mabuk."

"Oi, kalian!" pekik Sirius. Ia masih memeluk tubuh gemetar adiknya. Menoleh sedikit untuk menghitung jumlah tukang penggencet yang merusak suasana sore itu. "Jadi, kalian ya yang sudah membuat adikku nyaris mati biru beberapa pekan lalu itu, hah?!"

Salah satu dari kawanan geng Crabbe mendelik. Berbisik-bisik. "Adik? Jadi—dia kembar dan semacamnya ya?"

"Huh! Kalau kau berani menantang kami sama seperti si _balon gas _itu, majulah _dimwit!_" teriak Crabbe meski ia tidak yakin dengan situasi ia berada sekarang. Inginnya mengerjai pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dengan tabung gas portabelnya itu, tetapi yang ditemuinya malah orang lain—ralat, orang berwajah sama tapii berbeda seribu persen. "Apa kau akan menghajar kami sama seperti cara adikmu itu? Haha!"

Oh, Sirius sudah naik pitam. Darah mendidih di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya. Saat yang bagus untuk berlatih tinju, bukan? Seringainya lebih menyerupai senyum manusia serigala.

"Oh yeah. Aku akan menendang bokong besarmu itu dengan tendangan yang jauh lebih _extraordinary!_"

Pertama, Goyle menyerang. Tapi, Sirius mudah mengelaknya dan menghadiahi wajah gempalnya dengan tinju yang teramat keras. Sesekali pemuda itu mengernyit dan baginya bukan masalah. Dua orang maju sekaligus, lalu sialnya masing-masing saling menampar wajahnya dan terjatuh. Melangkah goyah seperti orang mabuk. Mereka memang mabuk dan tolol. Crabbe menggemerutukkan gigi-giginya yang kuning. Berlari ke arah Sirius dan menahan tubuhnya ke tanah. Kali ini, ia sukses terjerat hingga sulit bernafas. Ekspresi kepuasan tergambar jelas di wajah Crabbe.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami semudah itu, bocah? Lihat, kau juga akan mati biru sama seperti adikmu itu." Jari-jari bulat dan kuat Crabbe mencekik leher Sirius. "_Very amusing. Now, let's see how you—"_

**BUAG!**

Tamparan bokong besi _Kreacher _sukses menghantam rahang Crabbe hingga ia tersungkur tak sadarkan diri lagi. Para penggencet lainnya lari tunggang langgang, terbirit-birit kesetanan seperti melihat hantu.

"Jangan—sekali-sekali kau-menyentuh kakakku dengan—jari-jari kotormu!"

Sirius yang terbaring di atas tanah mengumpulkan lebih banyak udara untuk dihirup sembari menggosok-gosok lehernya. Ia melihat dirinya—bukan—Regulus tengah menjatuhkan _Kreacher _yang sudah kosong dan tertunduk lemas lalu ikut rubuh di samping tubuh kakaknya. Buru-buru Sirius membawa tubuh adiknya yang gontai dan meletakkannya di atas punggungnya. Menarik lengannya untuk saling mengikatkan diri di leher dan lengan miliknya memutari betis Regulus. _Piggyback. _

"Oh, _shit_. Maafkan aku, Kre-Kre—_whoever you are—_aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini demi adikku, oke?"

Setelah menarik lepas sambungan kanul oksigen di moncong _Kreacher _si tabung gas, Sirius melengos pergi. Tak peduli pada sakit di perut, wajah, kepala dan lehernya; ia jauh memiliki harapan untuk hidup lebih lama. Tidak untuk Regulus. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin di kaki adiknya itu.

'_No, no, no! Christ, please save my brother! Just let him live!'_

'_Reggy, bertahanlah. Kumohon!'_

Hingga ia tak tahu lagi harus memohon kepada siapa.

* * *

**REGULUS & SIRIUS**

* * *

Walburga tiba terlebih dahulu. Memastikan dengan hati-hati sosok yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang berbalut selimut putih itu. Wajah teduh putranya yang masih bernafas stabil dengan masker oksigen menggetarkan nuraninya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia hanya menangis di samping Regulus. Sirius masih di sana, tidak pergi kemana-mana, duduk termenung di sofa yang mengarah tepat pada ranjang adiknya. Lalu, kedua Black itu saling menghambur. Berbagi peluk dan airmata.

Keesokan paginya, Sirius masih di sana. Di sofa yang sama. Di titik yang sama. Regulus membuka mata dan berbisik lemah nama abangnya. Suara yang serak ditambah dengan dengungan balik oleh masker di wajahnya membuat pemuda itu kesal. Jemarinya menarik karet masker oksigen itu.

"Reggy!"

Tanpa babibu, Sirius melompat. Menyuruh adiknya untuk tetap diam dan meletakkan kembali masker itu ke tempat semula. Di wajahnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan suster?" tanya Sirius cemas. Regulus menggeleng. "Oh, oke. Jadi, wow—wow—wow—kau baru saja sadar dan tetaplah berbaring seperti itu."

Alis si bungsu mengkerut tajam. "Aku—capek—berbaring." ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menggeser punggung untuk mengambil posisi baring setengah duduk. "Di mana _Mum?_"

"Baru saja pulang. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaianmu dan akan kembali sekitar pukul _umm _sepuluh."

"_Dad_?"

Sirius mengudikkan bahu. "Mungkin masih bersama paman Lucius di kantor kepolisian. Membersihkan semua kekacauan _ini_, adikku yang manis."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku? Hm, akan tetap di sini menjagamu sampai kau benar-benar sadar dan mampu berjalan seorang diri."

Setelah itu, mata Regulus bergerak ke sana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Kesal, ia akhirnya membuka suara. "Di mana _Kreacher_?"

"_Err _siapa?"

"_Kreacher._" ulang si bungsu mendikte. Ia melihat ekspresi runyam di wajah kakaknya. Sirius mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Regulus mengernyitkan lagi alisnya. Kini, lebih tajam.

Bunyi helaan nafas terdengar letih. "Kau bilang temanmu cuma si _Kreacar—"_

"_Kreacher, _Siri." potong Regulus membetulkan. Sirius menahan omelannya di bawah hidung. "Di mana ia?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Reggy. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu _Kreachar—Kreacar—_siapapun itu. Dan, ia bukan satu-satunya sahabatmu. Kau mengerti?"

Oh, bukan hanya alis yang dikerutkan. Ada wajah yang tampak ditekuk dan itu bukan berita bagus. Di sisi lain, Sirius mendengus. "Kurasa, kau salah paham, Sirius. _Kreacher _adalah tabung gas portabelku."

"Oh. Astaga. Ya. Err—hahahha!" Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Si sulung mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu berbisik _sorry_. Regulus tersenyum kecil. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. Sirius merasakan puncak kepalanya dielus lembut. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya. "Jadi, eh—kenapa kau menamai tabung gas portabelmu itu dengan nama yang _err—_sedikit nyentrik, Reggy? Ngomong-ngomong, tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada _Kreachar _ini. Ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari terkaman si gempal berwajah gorilla itu." Lanjutnya berusaha melucu. Respon si adik berupa tarikan kecil berbentuk sulaman senyum.

Si bungsu menaikkan bahunya. Menoleh mengawasi langit dari balik jendela. Bagian dari kebiasaan kecilnya. "Mirip nama _leprechaun_. Kuharap umurku akan bertambah agar aku bisa melihat lebih banyak hal."

"Hmm." Tertunduk lemas di samping ranjang, Sirius ingin menghindari subjek percakapan itu lagi. "_I'm sorry, _Reggy. Jika saja aku tahu, jika saja aku mengerti lebih awal, jika saja—_ya _jika saja—tapi semuanya sudah berlalu dan berakhir. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah meminta maaf dan mencoba mengulang segalanya dari awal lagi."

"Tidak perlu diulangi, Siri. Lanjutkan saja yang telah ada. Sudah kubilang padamu, bukan, semuanya tidak ada lagi hubungannya dengan masa lalu. Aku dan paru-paruku yang labil, lalu kau dan _Dad_. Kita akan baik-baik saja. _Anyway, _aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin. Ya, sejujurnya aku sangat kesal hingga ingin memuntahkan isi perutku di kausmu itu, Siri. Tapi aku sadar kebencianku tidak akan membawa apa-apa. Jika sudah ditakdirkan begini, memangnya kita bisa apa?"

Black bersaudara itu saling berbagi pandang. Membuat percakapan antara para kembar yang konon mengandung aroma mistis. Itu semacam bualan yang membuat mual di perut Regulus. Karenanya, Sirius melepas tawa lebar dan terpingkal-pingkal. Ia berhasil membuat adiknya yang terkenal judes itu salah tingkah dan memerah entah sebab apa.

"Hei, Reggy."

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Apa kau ingin ke rumah _Dad_? Sekadar berkunjung, mungkin. Terakhir kali kau datang sekitar enam tahun lalu, 'kan?"

Tawaran Sirius adalah impian Regulus sejak dulu. Bahkan sehari setelah keduanya berpisah akibat perceraian antara ibu dan ayahnya itu. Mata beriris opal Regulus menatap balik kakaknya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bepergian terlalu jauh, Siri. Jangan paksa aku bermimpi lagi untuk—"

"Ke Scotland? Ide yang sangat cemerlang, bukan? Walburga, semestinya kau menceritakan hal ini lebih awal padaku. Aku bisa menyiapkan Regulus agar ia bisa bepergian dengan santai tanpa perlu takut kehilangan nafas di tengah jalan."

Seorang wanita berambut cerah dan keriting bersama kacamata bundarnya baru saja memasuki bilik perawatan Regulus. Di sampingnya pula ada Walburga dan Orion Black. Mengamati kedua putranya dengan ratapan sedih. Dokter bernama Sybill Trelawney itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendekati ranjang Regulus. Berdiri di samping Sirius yang duduk santai sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya di bawah selimut.

Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Regulus?"

Pemuda itu melirik abangnya sebelum menjawab. "_Fine, thanks._"

"Kudengar kakakmu ingin mengajakmu ke Scotland, _no_?"

"Seperti yang sudah Anda dengar tadi, _Mam_."

Baik Walburga maupun Orion saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya diliputi kekhawatiran sekaligus rasa senang. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menunggu keputusan dari para orang tua, dokter berkacamata bundar penuh itu berbisik ke arah Black bersaudara.

"Ini pertanyaan pribadi, ok? Apa kau benar-benar ingin ke Scotland, Regulus?"

Pemuda itu spontan mengangguk. Trelawney melanjutkan. "Mulai saat ini, kau harus menjaga adikmu, oke?" Sirius ikut mengangguk kuat.

"Pasti."

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum puas. Ia mengangkat gagang kacamata miliknya tinggi-tinggi dan mendelik ke arah mantan suami istri Black itu. Membicarakan hal amat penting dengan nada rendah setengah berbisik-bisik. Membiarkan pemuda enam belas tahun di sudut sana berbincang dengan bahasanya masing-masing. Regulus merebahkan punggungnya kembali, memejamkan mata, merileksasikan diri dengan oksigen dalam maskernya. Sirius tetap di sana, mengamati adiknya lekat-lekat, terkekeh kecil. Mendekati bibirnya tepat di kuping si adik. Bersikap jahil.

"Kau gila, Sirius Black!" seru Regulus. Yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai dan membuka suara setelah berdehem.

"_Mum. Dad. _Aku ingin kalian mendengarku. Aku ingin kalian bersikap seperti orang tua pada umumnya. Maksudku, orang tua dari anak-anak normal dan bukannya orang tua yang takut akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika mendengar kabar putranya menghilang tiba-tiba atau apa. Aku ingin kalian tahu meski kalian tak lagi bersama, tapi aku dan Reggy adalah satu pribadi yang akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua sel. Ingatkan mengapa aku bisa mengetahui di mana Reggy bersembunyi dan lari. Sudah insting para kembar identik—mungkin. Tapi, masalah tidak berhenti di poin itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian memahami bahwa aku akan menemani Reggy hingga _Christ _mengambilnya dari kita semua. Aku ingin Reggy dianggap berharga. Bukankah kita semua ingin diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Mereka terdiam. Menutup bibir rapat-rapat. Walburga menengok Orion dan saling berpandangan.

Regulus berjengit. Memaksa berbicara tanpa masker oksigennya.

"Aku—sangat menyayangi _Mum _dan _Dad_. Tapi, kalian berdua telah merebut Siri dariku. Aku tahu ini hal yang sangat egois. Hanya—aku menyayangi Siri lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu, aku—"

"_Very well. _Momen melodramatik ini sangat menyesakkan, bukan, Walburga dan juga kau Orion? Ilmuku membatasi persoalan genetik para anak kembar, tetapi psikologi tidak seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, memisahkan kembar identik itu perbuatan yang sangat buruk sebab ikatan keduanya terlihat sangat erat. Apalagi dengan kondisi Regulus yang seperti ini. Ia akan butuh kehadiran abangnya. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa mengerti." tutur dokter Trelawney pelan.

Tetesan embun mulai terjatuh di pelupuk mata Walburga. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya akan bergerak tetapi Orion mendekat terlebih dahulu. Memeluk kedua putranya.

"_I'm very sorry, my sons. I'm sorry._"

Baik Regulus dan Sirius tersenyum. Memeluk balik sang ayah dan menepuk-nepuk punggung rapuh miliknya. Kini, Sirius menuntun sang ibu untuk mendekat. Walburga menampilkan raut sesal dengan derai air mata. Putra bungsunya membawa tubuh sang ibu ke dalam dua lengannya yang kurus. Sirius dan Orion membiarkan keduanya.

"Ada harapan untuk kalian berbaikan, _Dad_?"

Namun, Orion hanya menunjukkan senyum.

"Oh, oke. Itu tidak terlalu membantu, _Dad_."

* * *

'_Kita akan tetap bersama-sama, Siri?'_

'_Selalu. Selalu, Reggy.'_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Glossary:**

Diseksi leher radikal adalah tindakan bedah pada kanker kepala-leher untuk menanggulangi metastasis yang terjadi di leher. Berupa pengangkatan seluruh Kelenjar Getah Bening leher beserta muskulus sternokleidomastoid, vena yugularis interna serta nervus sepinal asseroris pada satu sisi dengan batas kranial mandibula, batas kaudal klavikula, batas lateral muskulus trapezeus dan batas medial garis tengah leher. _Intinya, nyaris semua yang ada di sekitar leher diangkat. _

**Author's Note:**

_Lagi-lagi bikin tulisan gaje. Yee. Gara-gara baca manga super tragis dan super ironis karya Kyuugo, makanya ide ini mengumbar gitu saja. =')_

_Finally, review please?_


End file.
